And Then There Were Two
by AmethystPiscez
Summary: The aftermath of the Snow Queen has left a subtle peace over Story Brooke, but Snow can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen. The dreams that she has been having are of a past unknown...who is this child that she sees? Is she a part of a missing puzzle of the past? Where is she? and more importantly, who is she? One thing is for certain-she will be coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! This is my first OUAT Fanfiction!? I've been wanting to do something with it for a while now and suddenly just had to do it! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**- Everyone except the one I've made up!**_

She ran through the forest in attempt to escape those after her! The cold air whipping at her lungs; trees lashed across her face before she turned to see if they were after her. She had exposed herself. Her power had become immense to the point of overwhelming. She had to get away from the world at hand. But how could she? There was only one world; only one and she stood to be the odd ball out. The black sheep of a place full of the mundane.

When the sirens and loud yelling faded into the distance, she realized that she was safe from the world-for now. She came to a halt and collapsed onto the ground, her throat now burning of the cold dampness of a seeming winter. She looked down to see that her hands were trembling, almost crackling with an uncontrolled power.

"What is happening to me?"

Emma could feel twinge of a sting in her hands. She absentmindedly pinched and massaged the tips of her fingers to rid herself of the crackling sensation in them. She could not help feeling that it was just her powers becoming antsy after the dealings with the snow queen. Finally a moment to spare and sit down and take in the peace of things; and yet still there was something that had been bothering her. A feeling that she could not place; she looked down at her fingers and saw the crackling of power starting to emanate through her fingers.

"Everything alright, luv?"

Emma looked up at him for only second before turning her gaze back to her fingers. She nodded her head and kept her gaze on her subtly ignited hands. "Alright now." She mumbled to her small fingers, willing her power to simmer down.

Killian watched her in amusement and what could be considered a small amount of pride. "So how does it feel?"

Emma looked up at him. "What being, the almighty savior or finally being able to control my powers?"

"Both." He grinned.

"Well-" Emma began, sitting back on her chair. "I was apparently always the savior-and the powers, well-" she smiled. "It's kind of awesome."

Killian snickered, giving her that devilishly charming grin before he took out his flask and took another sip.

Emma shook her head and got up from her seat. "Ya, know-it wouldn't kill ya to take a break from whiskey."

Killian smiled and watched her get up. "Old habits die hard, luv." He said.

"Of course." She replied with an amused look on her face. "Just a suggestion." She smiled.

"I may be a good pirate now but I'm still a pirate, Emma."

"I know." She grinned and kissed his lips. "I'll see you around." She bayed and walked out of the diner. She made her way over to her car when she bumped into someone.

"Oh-hey sweetheart."

Emma looked up to see her father. "Oh hey dad; I was just on my way to the sheriff's station."

"Oh-goo-okay. Great."

Emma could see that there was something bothering him. Right away her pessimistic mind thought the worst. "What's going on?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

Charming caught wind of the underlying question. "Oh-um-no it's-no" he chuckled as he understood her sudden change in attitude. "It's nothing like that. I think we're threat free for the moment." He replied.

"Yea that's what we always think-" Emma rolled her eyes and then continued. "And then a big army of giants come and try to dismantle the town-or a couple of weirdos decide that they want to destroy magic."

Charming amused and still sympathetic smiled. "Everything's fine Emma."

Emma sighed and smirked. "Yea-I guess you're right." She said as she allowed him to place his arm around her shoulder. She looked down to see her fingers whistling with magic again."

Charming noticed her hands and quickly came to a halt. He trusted that Emma knew how to control them now but seeing the uneasiness granted him pause. "Everything alright?"

Emma heaved in a breath and nodded her head. "Yea-just been on edge for some reason." She said.

Charming, reluctantly placed his arm around her to show that he was not intimidated of his daughter. He and Snow made that mistake once before. He would not make it again. "You sure?" he asked.

Emma smiled and nodded her head. "Yep."

They were near the station when they bumped into Will Scarlet. "Well, well, well, if it isn't trouble." Emma smirked. "Shouldn't you be in a cell somewhere?"

Will quickly turned around with anxiety written on his face for only a moment before he relaxed himself. "Actually, I was pardoned by the wonderful mayor-could yeh believe it?" he smirked. "So, guess I'll be goin then." He said and turned to walk away.

"Not so fast." Emma called after to him.

Will rolled his eyes and stopped, his hands in the air with resignation as he turned around. "Can't ever a man get a break here?"

Emma approached him with a look of suspicion on her features. "What are you up to?"

Will scoffed. "The same thing I've been up to since I got here."

"No good?" Charming chimed in.

Will gave him grimaced look before turning back to Emma. "Just minding my business." He answered. "Look-yeh really don't have a right to keep here, so if yeh don't mind, I'll just be goin." He said in his deep accent. He winked at Emma and turned to walk away.

"Got my eye on you." Emma called as he walked away.

Will turned around to them as he continued to walk in reverse. "Wouldn't have it any other way, my liege." He said before he turned and walked away.

Emma watched him disappear down the road and looked at her father. He half smiled as they continued down the street to the station. "So what brought you to the diner?"

Charming exhaled. "I don't know." He half said under his breath.

Emma knew then that there was something wrong. She stopped and looked at him. The only thing that could bother him to such an extent was his children and Snow, and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with nor little Neal. "Is mom alright?"

Charming shot a look at her. He thought about keeping from her his concerns, but learned that keeping secrets only caused more problems. "I don't know-" he answered. "She-she's been acting strange."

Emma looked at him with concern. "What do you mean?"

Charming seemed frustrated. "I don't know." He reiterated. "She says that she has been having these dreams." He said. "She won't tell me what they are about. But I can tell that its giving her problems."

"Maybe it's just the aftermath of all that's happened." Emma suggested.

Charming thought about her words, but he knew deep down that there was something more than that. Still, he knew his daughter's mind and while she was oddly pessimistic to a fault she always belittled a situation before she realized that it was more to it than it seemed. He gave her a half reassured smile and decided to let the subject go. "Yea."

Emma knew that he was not so sure about her take on things. And could not honestly blame him seeing her past assumptions before the eventual tangible situation surfaced.

"Well whatever is going on with her-" Emma smiled. "We're going to get through it as always."

The woods were darkened by the night, while the brisk cool air became sharper with the chill. She closed her eyes as she collected all of what could be considered the driest of the wood. She then took her sharpened blade and sliced a strand of her raven colored hair. Her lighter flicker on slightly as she continued to flick the nozzle of it. When finally, she found luck in a small flame she decided not to test her luck and quickly set fire to the hair and dropped it into the pile of sticks and bark.

Great triumph filled her petite and perfect features as the small flame turned slightly larger. She couldn't believe it worked. She started to place her hand to the wood when the smallest drop from a leaf in the above tree fell and spit out the flame. Incredulously she looked at the damp wood, tears stinging her eyes as she realized the hopelessness she was in. She started to shiver from the cold, her hands began numb from the cold. She had to do something or she would more than likely die. She may have been hungry but the least she could do was get warm. She looked down at her hands; she knew that there was a power lurking in them that she did not much understand, but she was witness to their power. She closed her eyes and held her bear palms out to the wood. "Pleas work." She whispered as she pictured the engulfing fire that would have her warm.

Steadily her hands began to spark and crack with electricity. She dared not open her eyes, even in her growing excitement in fear that she would lose train of thought when visually witnessing what she was doing. She then concentrated harder and put more force behind her power, when she suddenly heard a whip and felt the large whirl of heat emanate through her closed eyes. Her eyes shot open and she realized she had done it. She looked at her hands to see that they had been unharmed and without blemish. She created fire. A grin etched her features as she placed herself as close to the embers as she could without burning herself. "Now all I have to do is get as far away from here as possible."

_**Hi! I know this won't happen, but I was just showing a different POV. I surely hope you guys liked it! Please give some input and tell me what you think! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I should explain that I did not introduce the character's name yet because I love a little mystery. But I certainly hope that you enjoy what you have already read! And any ideas will be completely welcome. Oh and thank you for the review! Lol and I promise things will come to make sense soon! Please R&R! Thanks you!**_

_**Disclaimer-**__**All Once Upon A Time characters, excluding my character.**_

_Enchanted Forest…_

_She watched her husband stand at the balcony of their room. She knew that there was much weighing on his mind. She smiled softly and found herself appearing behind him, placing her arm around him._

"_Come to bed, honey." She cooed to the love of her life. _

"_I'll be there in a minute, sweetheart." He said, as he kissed her lips and returned his attention back to the dark night sky._

"_Charming-even Regina sleeps." She replied. "You should too."_

_Charming looked down at his beautiful wife. She gave him a look of pure sincerity and love. Her remark caused a small smile. Something he knew she was searching for. "Evil never sleeps, Snow." He said absentmindedly as he looked out into the clearing. "You know that as well as anyone."_

"_Charming you can't keep letting her control you-"_

"_She's not controlling me, Snow-"_

"_Oh really?" Snow cut off. "You don't sleep anymore; you barely even eat. You're causing more harm than good, Charming." She said. She could see that she was gradually appealing to him but she needed to work a little harder. She moved in front of him and grabbed his face with the two of her small hands. "I feel like I'm losing you, Charming." She said, tears stinging her eyes. "I need you-we need you." She whispered._

_Charming looked down at her stomach. Her due date was obviously near. And she glowed, even in her sadness. He was suddenly ashamed at his lack of thought concerning his wife and unborn child. "I'm so sorry, Snow." He apologized. "I-guess I've been so wrapped in protecting you-I began to neglect you instead." He scoffed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He said once again._

_Snow tipped herself up a little just enough to reach his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same, holding her tightly in his own._

_When she released him, he could say nothing but. "I love you Snow."_

_She smiled. "I love you too."_

"Snow?"

"Huh-no-yea-what?"

Charming watched the stoic look on her face suddenly turn into confusion. Her chest started to rise a little quickly than that of the usual heart rate. "You alright?"

When Snow didn't answer, Emma noticed and rushed over to the situation. He looked at her father with concern. She wordlessly asked him was this what he was referring to when they were talking earlier that day. He nodded and she turned her attention to Snow.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Snow blinked her eyes as if attempting at clarity. "Just-just a dream." She shortly replied.

"Of what?"

Snow feigned reassurance and smiled. "The past-when I was carrying you." Her smile faded into yet again incomprehension. "Jus-"

Both Charming and Emma watched her in anxiety of what she was going to say. "What?" they both said.

"Jus-" Snow tipped her head in a confound manner. "Seemed a little different than I remember."

Emma sighed and looked up at her father before returning her soft gaze back to her mother. She got up from kneeling and leaned against a nearby wall. "How?"

Snow shrugged her shoulders and got up from her seat to pour herself a cup of hot tea. "I don't know. I mean-it was the same old thing. Regina threatening our lives; Charming being concerned about our safety to the point of forgetting about giving his wife and unborn child attention." She said with a knowing grin. She watched her husband snicker sheepishly. She returned to the subject at hand after she winked at her husband. "It's just-" she looked at Emma. "Just all seemed different-seemed a different time, ya know?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head with sympathy. "No, actually." She said. "I mean I might have been there but unfortunately, I was a little undercooked so I certainly couldn't remember anything." She teased.

Snow laughed. "Yea-I know-I guess I just." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just over thinking things."

Charming watched her curiously. Snow did sometimes over analyze things but he could clearly see that there was something sincerely bothering her.

Snow could clearly see that her daughter and husband were concerned. So she attempted to regain control of the situation by changing the subject. "So, Emma where's Henry?"

"With Regina." She replied. She headed out of the door. "He'll be home later." She said. "I'm gonna head back to the station. You sure you're alright?" she asked.

Snow looked at Charming and then back at Emma. "Yea-yea; I'm fine." She guaranteed.

Emma watched her mom reluctantly. Her mother had been through way worse than a simple dream, so she knew that she would be alright. Still, her concern did not lessen. She looked at her father. "Take care of her?"

"You know it." He grinned.

Emma nodded her head and smiled before she headed out of the door. "Kiss the kid for me." She said, referring to her little brother. Something she still would sometimes feel weird.

The day wore on when she had awoken in the forest. She looked around quickly assessing her surroundings in hopes that someone had not caught up with her. She looked out into the clearing and made her way to the nearing road. Hopefully, she could gain some sort of clarification of where she was. When she touched face with black paved road, she turned around to realize that she had indeed run farther than she realized. She shook her head incredulously. She turned her gaze back to the path ahead of her and saw nothing but a wet road to nowhere. Still, she knew that it would be better to continue down this road than to turn around. Her instincts pulled this far; she figured she'd might as well keep trucking through. She lead way off the road and into the surface of the forest; only far enough so not to be seen by authorities.

An hour came and past as the chill in the air started on and off with the sun. She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued walking, when she suddenly heard an engine. Immediately, she thought the worst and started into a sprint farther down the shoulder of the road. Faster she ran; ever so often turning around to see whether whoever it was had caught up with her. She ran as hard as her feet could carry her when suddenly her body felt a shift in her surroundings. The feeling nearly took the breath from her, causing her to halt to a stop. Attempting to catch her breath she turned around in wonder of what made her feel that way. She outreached her hand to the point where she felt the change. When her hand touched the point, she could see the almost sheer blue wave travel down what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Her eyes, were wide with newfound bewilderment. "What the-" she started and then turned around to see if there was anything behind her. The sound of cars was evident in the distance but for some reason she felt no need to run the opposite way. There was something going on and she needed to find out what it was. She walked out onto the street to see the name on the sign in front of her. The name she had seen was something she had never even heard of.

"Storybrooke." She mumbled to herself. She turned around and contemplated what she would be leaving behind. And then came to the realization that there was nothing left back there for her but pain and more suffering. "What do you have to lose?" she asked herself before she'd wordlessly answered 'nothing'. Her deep bright blue eyes returned to the road ahead and continued down the road to what may be a less problematic future.

He watched from afar as the girl walked down the path of the secluded and empty road. She seemed a bit young to be traveling alone. And from the look on her face when she placed her hand through the protection barrier, it was obvious that she was not so familiar with what she had experienced. And it was painfully palpable that she was quite wondrous of what happenings went on there. And while he hadn't been long a resident, he knew that usually when people that weren't of Storybrooke entered Storybrooke, good never really came from it. The things she would soon find out, he knew would be considerably more unusual than what she had ever experienced before. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Does protection spell ever occur to these people?" He said and headed back the way he came to warn them of the possible impending danger that yet again was on its way to Storybrooke. He walked down the surface of the woods as he thought of the latest news and the potential gain he could profit from it. "Hmph-suddenly this news is turning around."

_**Alright! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope things are coming to make sense! Enjoy and please Review with some feedback! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the Review. Hope that you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**-All of Storybrooke with the exception of my characters! Thanks!**_

She finally arrived into civilization. Curiosity drove her to look around and take in the scenery of the quaint little town. The stores and shops were close together; some with more of a vintage atmosphere than others. A smile escaped her features as she felt a strange comfort in her surroundings. Her feet continued to carry her through the small hushed town.

Her feet halted when reached a small cornerstone shop. She peeked through the window to see the various little trinkets and gold objects of mystery staring back at her. Compulsory forced her to open the door as her interest got the better of her. The store seemed empty so she kept along the store. Her eyes were wide in wonder at the objects that seemed to speak of history and long forgotten treasures.

Her feet moved down the small aisle taking in everything that lay in their respective place. Her fingers moved half an inch away from the surface of each object that she passed, while her feet unconsciously pulled towards the end of the row. It wasn't until she came to a stop that she realized a small trinket of jewelry that pulled her attention away from all else that had been before her. Her gaze fell completely on the necklace lying on display. The silver string had a vintage like aged color to it, along with the charm of a heart shaped locket with a calligraphic capitalized E coated in what seemed an Amethyst diamond embedded in the center, hanging from its length. It hadn't been draped on a suede model neck as any other piece of jewelry would be that she had ever seen during her many times passing through jewelry stores in her previous resident. No, the necklace lay in a display case lying horizontally and neat on what looked a deep garnet colored velvet surface encased in a glass embellished in a dim and still expensive like white gold.

The jewelry seemed to call her to it. She bent down a little to receive a closer look of the wondrous piece of jewelry. Her fingers ran down the length of the glass case as her mind momentarily wondered whether she would get away with the thievery of the necklace and maybe even the beautiful case itself. But that moment was fleeting as the thought returned that she was not fully aware of her surroundings, or the owner of this store and what or who he or she was. So instead of resulting to theft she decided to just ogle and admire a moment or two longer and hoped that once she got on her feet enough to gain at least a little money, the first thing she'd do was spend her first earnings on that piece of jewelry. At that moment, she considered something priceless.

He turned the corner, silently taking in the would be person of interest eyeing his collections. He hadn't thought to make himself noticeable at the moment, deciding instead to watch the young girl. Normally, he would have made his presence known but not this time. Usually when someone came to his shop they knew that cash was not the type of currency he ever really searched for as he needed practically nothing to keep his shop afloat. But this young lade seemed to assume that cash was what was needed. Otherwise, she would have long since called him to her attention for trade. He drew the sudden conclusion from this intake that she was not of this place. Everyone knew-Gold. It was time to see what she wanted.

"Can I help you, dearie?" he asked in not so much a pleasant tone as subtly demanding.

She quickly whipped around to see the face of an older and seemingly attractive man. His hair falling inches below his nape but not well past his shoulders. His gaze was unwavering and fervently demanding. It was quite obvious that he was one rarely crossed. Suddenly she silently thanked her lucky stars for the small sense of common sense that did kick in when deciding whether to take the necklace.

Her gaze was steady and still frantic, as her words could not form themselves with a response for his inquiry.

Gold watched the girl with curiosity as he saw the fear in her eyes. Those eyes, that seemed eerily familiar. "You haven't come to steal from me, have you?" he asked as the girl started to back away. "Because that wouldn't be a good idea dearie?"

The only thing she could think to do was shake her head vigorously in hopes that he would believe that she was not lying. The look in his eyes was easily apparent that he did not believe her. Her nervous and anxious fear caused her to lose the little control that she thought she'd had of her powers. She looked down at her hands when she felt the heat of energy crackling through her fingers like a starting fire.

Gold suddenly stopped when the girl switched her gaze to her fingers. He could feel an energy rising and then suddenly realized that something was happening to her. Instead of asking her whether she was alright, the first question that came to mind was. "Who are you?"

She did not answer. Her attention was too enraptured in the fact that she could feel herself slipping of control. "No. Please-don't." she silently begged herself. Her gaze shot up when she realized that the older man still continued at speaking with her. Her head shook from side to side as she had no words for what was going on, and she certainly could not explain it. Before he could get to her, she whipped around and sprinted out of the door.

Gold watched the girl disappear and was too flabbergasted to even attempt and go after her. He tried to figure out who she could be. No one came to mind; he knew everyone that was anyone in the town and they surely knew him. But this girl, no, she possessed the fear of him. But it was quite evident that she had no clue as to why she should be afraid other than that of getting caught potentially shoplifting in the store.

"Hey." A deeply accented voice greeted from behind him.

Gold didn't turn around as he already knew it to be Belle. "Hey." He replied, still within in his thoughts.

Belle kissed his cheek, and watched his curious features. "Who was that?" She asked, knowing that there was someone in the store before she had entered the main portion of the shop.

Gold continued to stare out into the glass exit door. For the first time, he didn't know who that could be. He went over to the corner of the store where the girl had apparently saw something that she wanted. He stopped in front of the necklace that she was ogling. He looked around the store wondering if there could have been anything else in the vicinity of that piece of jewelry that she could have been eyeing as everything in the store held some sort of meaning to everyone in Storybrooke. But that necklace, was always something that had escaped his mind. Still he kept it in a good and careful condition,, knowing that it was evidently of an immense importance if he'd kept it. His mind then turned back to the question that Belle asked. "I fear that is something I must find out."

She continued down the street, as quickly as her feet could carry her away from the pawn shop that she'd practically been ran out of by the intimidation that was apparently the owner.

Her mind casing the idea that she wasn't off to a very good start when at starting anew in this small town. She checked her pockets hoping that there was some sort of currency within them; something she felt she probably should have done when she was in the pawnbroker shop. But she knew that even in finding twenty dollars there she would not have been able to afford what would be asked for it seeing the glass case didn't even acquire a price. That usually meant that a person would have to ask for it from the seller and then follow with a debate and deal on a reasonable price. She was not into such antics. She pulled from her pockets all the paper she carried in them, hoping that at least one or more of them would be money. Twenty dollars were found in her hands. Ecstatic that she had enough for food, she went into the diner to see what her pockets could afford her.

She walked into the warm and quiet diner. An older woman walked around handing people orders of trays of hamburger with french fries, chicken Parmesan and different other forms of nourishment.

"Welcome to Granny's. What can I get for you?"

Her gaze quickly switched to the young fair skinned lady looking at her. "I-what can I get for this?" she asked, hunger taking full of her sense.

"Um-well." Ruby smirked as she handed the girl a menu. "You could look at the menu and see." When the girl took the menu, she grimaced. Her discomfort was quite noticeable. Ruby took in her appearance. Her face was hinted with smudges of dirt. She took off her black leather jacket and placed next to her at the booth to reveal a torn long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair seemed was held in disheveled pony tail. It was quite obvious that the girl had no home. She felt bad for the girl. "You're new here." she stated more so than asked. The girl's scent was not something she was used to.

She looked up at the girl. She scoffed and shook her head. "What tipped you off?" she said sarcastically as she continued down the reasonably priced menu.

"Just a feeling." she said. The girl gave her a sideways look for about a fleeting moment in suspicion before she turned back to her menu. Ruby knew that it wasn't safe to have a drifter walking into their town, but something about this girl granted her pause in finding Emma and Charming to tell them of the situation. Had she told them, they would have pounced on her without a second's notice.

"Can I just have like two cheeseburgers and some french fries."

Ruby laughed. "A bit of an appetite, I see." she said. "What would you like to drink?"

"I don-um."

Ruby could see that girl was a bit flustered. "how about a cola?" she suggested to ease the girl's frustration.

"Yea, yea sure-thanks." she replied, still looking away.

Ruby nodded with quizzical smile and headed off to give granny the order. "Granny-there's a girl here."

Granny shrugged her shoulders. "As is the norm-"

"That I have never seen before." Ruby added. "And her scent is not something I've come into contact with." she continued. "She looks like a drifter."

At that comment granny quickly turned around. "She's not from here? You know what dangers entail that Ruby." Granny said. "We need to get Emma and Charming in here, right away."

"Granny, wait." Ruby stopped granny in her tracks. "Give the girl a chance. She's homeless and I'm sure she only wants to eat at this point."

"Ruby-" granny sighed. "You know what entails 'giving people chances'" she replied. "It always ends in danger."

"And we always stop it before it gets to that point." Ruby rebutted. "Look-I said she wandered into Storybrooke, but I didn't say that she wasn't from here."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby looked away from her grandmother. "I don't know. I've never met her but her scent. It's something familiar in a sense." she said. "I can't say for the future-but right now-I say we could at least give her chance to eat."

Granny exhaled deeply and looked at her sympathetic granddaughter with reluctance. She shook her head. "Fine." she said snatching the order from Ruby and heading into the kitchen.

"And maybe a room to stay in over night?" Ruby slyly added.

Granny whipped around, eyes shut with irritation. "_One _night."

Ruby smiled. "One." she said and then fixed the girl's drink and rushed back to her to find out more about the new stranger of Storybrooke.

_**Hey I really hope you guys like it! I know that I haven't released her name yet, and that's because I'm not sure what I wish to name her. I do have one in mind and I want it to start with an E so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Thanks! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for your inputs and advice and opinions! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer" everyone one that is not made by me! Thanks!

_Her hands shook violently, as she looked out into the clearing of her bedroom. She suddenly missed Charming to an extreme that she could barely handle. Since her pregnancy, a fear enveloped her that she, unlike in other situations, could not grasp a control of. And that in its self-scared her even more; as she soon found that there was nothing more horrifyingly fearful than the thought of losing your own child. The whole time she thought 'how could she be so heartless?' tears threatened release, when she looked down at her protruded belly. She felt the kick of her future frantically in her tummy. A smile etched her features as she sullenly calmed her nerves for a second before the reminder of Regina's words…_

_**"All stories don't have happy endings, princess. And that includes your own. And believe this-when your little imp of a son is born-I will rip your happy ending away from you in the most agonizing way." Regina grinned in the most vindictive of ways. "So enjoy every second you can-because soon-you will know the pain that I have to forever bear." She snapped before she vanished in a cloud of violet.**_

_Snow's thoughts went into a whir of endlessness as she unconsciously caressed her stomach and began to hum subtly. Her humming paused as she took in the subtle movement of her belly began to calm itself._

"_Don't worry, my love-mommy and daddy won't let anything happen to you. You will always be safe. I promise."_

"_We couldn't find her anywhere." A deep voice entered the room._

_Snow's gaze switched quickly to her husband; a sudden relief flooding over her. "You're finally here." She gasped as she wrapped her arms around him._

_Charming in slight alarm of her sudden need for his presence, took her in. "Are you-is everything alright?" Snow couldn't bring herself to speak, she confused him as she started to shake her head for only a second before she nodded. Tears fell from her gaze. "What happened?"_

_Snow's breathing became tired and unsteady as she spoke. "She was here."_

"_What?! What are you-are you alright? Did she hurt you? What happened?"_

_Snow turned away from Charming and walked out onto the balcony to look into the fields leading into the forest. She knew that Regina was near. Watching in silence and deep gratification of the fear she invoked. "She's coming for him." She whispered and turned back to him. "She's coming for her our baby."_

"_What?!" Charming rushed over to Snow. "How-when did you?" he babbled and then suddenly stopped. "Wait-him? As in son?"_

_Snow nodded. Before he could respond she continued. "I don't know-I don't how she knows. But she-I don't know how she knows."_

"_Well maybe she was just lying."_

_Snow shook her head. "I-she didn't seem like she was kidding. She was confident that he was-a he."_

_Charming so aghast at the newfound information was somewhat speechless. "I so-what-I don't believe this. We're having a son! I can't-" he was so excited of such news he'd temporarily forgot about the ensuing danger that his son was in._

"_Charming-wai-Charming, we have to find help."_

_Charming looked at her reassuringly. "Snow-" he took her face into his hands. "We will get through this-we always do."_

_But this time, Snow did not possess the confidence she usually had. "Not this time-" she said backing away from him. "I-we can't risk this."_

_Charming watched the fear and was suddenly incredulous. "Snow-we always take risks. That's how we defeat Regina."_

_Snow shook her head. "With risks comes a possibility of negative results-" she shook her head. "This is something we cannot risk. This isn't a kingdom or just random innocent stranger-or even ourselves that we are putting at risk. And you know how much that all means to me-but-" she began to hyperventilate as she fell to her knees and started to cry. The realization of her risk plaguing her mind. "This-is our son."_

_Charming rushed to her and cuddled her into his arms. "She will not win, Snow." He grabbed her face. "Look at me-" Snow looked up at him. "She-will-not-win." _

_Snow nodded. "You're right-she won't." she got up and turned away from her husband. _

_Charming watched her in curiosity as to what she was thinking. He knew that there was something up with her. "I know that look-what's the plan?"_

"_Who's the one person that Regina-cannot defeat?"_

_Charming scoffed and shook his head. He started to answer and then paused. "What are you thinking?"_

_Snow turned around. "We're gonna get help from the only one that can help us-Rumplestiltskin."_

"_Are you completely sure it's a boy?"_

"_Have I never steered you wrong before, dearie?"_

_Regina gave him a grimace. "Repeatedly." She spat rolling her eyes at him._

_Rumplestiltskin snickered at her remark of his catch of phrase. "Well-as much as it would amuse me to deceive you-even I have no underlying reason too, dearie."_

_Regina eyes the sarcastic and devious dark one before she turned away, looking into her mirror. "Doesn't matter either way." She replied. "One thing is certain-" she grinned deviously. " I will revel in the pain it will cause that repulsive prince and his bride when rip the life from their first born child."_

_The dark one stood in the corner of the room watching her. "This little plan of yours will be quite amusing to watch."_

_Regina rolled her eyes. "You can see the future-" she turned to face him. "I'm sure you've already seen the pain I will cause."_

_Rumplestiltskin. "You see, dearie-some things you just can't beat watching in person." He grinned. "Besides, unfortunately, even I cannot break that barrier of the future, oddly enough."_

_Regina found this newfound information curious. "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm sure the words that I have used explained as plainly as a fool could understand."_

_Regina ignored his underlying insult. This information caused her to think more on what would ensue had she done what her plan entailed. Still, either way, nothing would put halt to her plans. "So you're telling me you can't see this future?"_

"_No-" he chuckled with amusement. _

"_Why not?" Regina demanded._

_Instead of fully answering her he riddled. "I guess we'll all find that out-when the repercussions of your actions come to light-dearie."_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I WANTED TO FOCUS A LITTLE MORE ON THE PAST TO GIVE MORE OF AN INSIGHT TO PRESENT! PLZ TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! I'LL MOST LIKELY BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SHORTLY! THANKS**___


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. And to the one guest that I can't respond to….hopefully thinks will start to make more sense the further on the story goes! But thank you for your reviews, comments and words of advice!**

**Disclaimer****-Everyone excluding the person that I have made. Thanks!**

Ruby rushed out of the kitchen with a tray full of two double cheese burger and a French fries. Her steps took pause when she saw that the booth that the newcomer had been sitting in was now empty.

She placed the tray down where she would have been sitting and went into the bathroom to see if the girl was there and she wasn't.

"Seriously?" she hissed and rushed out of the bathroom, and outside of the diner to see if she could at least catch the back of the girl going down the street. But she was nowhere to be found.

Ruby finally resigned and turned around to head back to the diner. Wondering, what she would do with the meal she'd gotten granny to make special, the sudden familiar scent granted her to halt. She turned her gaze over to the alley; relief flooded her as she watched the girl, hastily looking around to see of her surroundings. She was obviously paranoid. Her gaze hadn't reached Ruby until Ruby reached her.

"Hey-" she greeted startling the girl. She started to get up and jolt when she saw who it was. "Your food's at your table."

"Oh." The girl turned away from her and looked back out into nothingness once again.

Ruby could see that something had been bothering. "You alright?"

She didn't answer at first. Ruby started to speak again when she finally mumbled. "Starting to think this wasn't a good idea." She said under her breath.

"What isn't a good idea?" Ruby asked.

"You ever thought about doing something-and then thought twice about it? Like maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

She started to explain her words when she thought better of it. She then looked at the waitress that was so nice to her. "Coming to this diner." She answered and started to walk away.

Ruby, was momentarily without words at the girl's sudden bitter tone. And while in any other case she would have shrugged a rude customer off-there was something about this one in particular that seemed different. There was obviously something more to this girl than it seemed.

"Hey wait!" she called out to the stranger. The girl kept walking. Ruby rushed to her and grabbed her arm. The girl jerked away from her, and then backed away carefully after she watched her hands. She then looked back up at Ruby. "Look-I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Really? Cuz that looks to be quite untrue." She could tell that it was in the girl's nature to run but, something kept her standing there to hear Ruby out and she knew she needed to take that chance. "Look-you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and haven't had a good shower in longer." She reassured.

"You tryna convince me to stay-cuz all I'm hearing right now is insults."

"Look-I talked to my granny and she said she'd give you a night."

She scoffed. As extremely tempting as this waitress made the offer sound, her pride would not accept. "Nice of you-but I don't take handouts."

"Well then pay us." Ruby suggested.

"With what money?" she annoyingly snapped.

"You had twenty dollars right?" Ruby asked. She knew the girl would not accept a free meal so she decided to play her game. "So that means you have-what? Twelve bucks after the meal?"

"I got two cheeseburgers, remember?" she sarcastically replied. "That's sixteen bucks, princess which leaves-four bucks."

"Two for one today." Ruby lied. "On all burgers." She added.

She stood outside the diner, curiosity on her features mixed with distrust. "Is this even a hotel you're offering or some creepy house? And why do you want to help me?" she asked. "What's in it for you?"

"First-it's actually a bed and breakfast." She answered. "And-What do you mean?" Ruby approached her closer.

"Look-let's cut the crap, alright? What do you want from me?"

Ruby was incredulous at her accusation. "Why would you think that?"

Her smirk was loud and obnoxious as she rolled her eyes upward. "I have been in this world for a reasonably long time, princess and I have had my share of people that only wanted to use me-in fact-that's all I run into. So why should I think that you are any different?"

"Do you feel like I'm using you?" Ruby asked. When the girl did not answer she approached her even closer. "Do you?" she reiterated. "You've been in this world a while, I'm sure you know a liar when you see one." She said.

"Yea-I do-and my gut is never wrong." She replied. "Kind of a super power of mine."

'The same-exactly the same' Ruby thought to herself. "And what is your super power telling you?" she asked.

She hesitated for a moment, tilted her head before she scoffed cut her eyes. "That's the problem-it's telling me that you're not-and that's just too good to be true. So why-are you helping me?"

Ruby snickered. "Let's just say-I know how it feels-to be the outcast." She replied, as she gestured for her to go back into the diner. She saw the hesitation in her eyes before her growling stomach had apparently won her over.

She reluctantly followed the waitress into the diner. "I find that hard to believe." She said as they headed back into the diner and she sat at her booth. She looked at the plate full of food.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"You're obviously the pretty popular girl that every guy in town fawns over." She said.

"Please-" now it was Ruby's turn to scoff. "Quite the opposite." She said. "They're more afraid than anything else." She muffled.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby turned her gaze up to the girl and shook her head and feigned a smile, as she silently felt that she would never find happiness. "Nothing-" she covered. She started to grab the plate. "You want me to warm this up?"

"Oh no!" she quickly countered as the unwavering scent suddenly brought her back to the reality of how truly in need of nourishment she was. "It's fine." She responded and grabbed the sandwich and started to bite into it with immense hunger.

Ruby watched her with amusement. "So-listen I know you don't take handouts buut- I do have some extra clothes that you can borrow-if you want." She added.

She grinned and shook her head. "No thanks-I can just wash my clothes or something if you and your granny don't mind."

Ruby nodded. She watched the girl take her jacket off and continue eating, and again noticed the tear in her shirt. "At least take a shirt." She said

She looked at her torn shirt. She sighed and shook her head. She knew that the fair skinned girl would not let her be until she accepted. "Fine-" she continued.

"And that jacket-" Ruby started.

"What about it?" she suddenly stopped eating and looked up at Ruby.

Ruby could see the defense in her eyes. She put her arms up subtly in resignation. "Just wanted to know if you wanted it hand washed or machine?" she started.

"Oh-sorry." She chuckled sheepishly. "I-I'll take care of the jacket."

Ruby laughed at her. She could not help but be amused. "You remind me of someone I know." She laughed.

"Oh? And who is that?"

"I have a feeling you'll meet her soon."

She looked up at Ruby. "And why is that?" she tensed up.

"Calm down." Ruby laughed. "She's harmless-and it's only assuming you'll even stay, which I take it-you're still on the defense about that."

She hesitantly turned her gaze back to the remainder of her last sandwich. "Oh-" she shortly replied.

Ruby grabbed her another drink and then sat across from her near the booth. "So-how long do you think you'll be staying here anyway?"

"Why? Do I have a deadline?" she asked She looked around and saw a few sly looks that she hadn't bothered to notice before. "Apparently I do."

"No-you don't but if you are then maybe I could help you out a little with getting on your feet."

She turned her attention back to her food. "And how is that?" she asked as she stuffed her face with a couple of fries.

"Maybe get you a job at the diner." Ruby mentioned.

"Thanks-but if I stay I'll figure out my own way."

Ruby could see that the girl was still slightly distrustful. She reminded her so much of Emma. "Okay." She simply replied. Suddenly another question came to mind, but she could see that the girl's patience on being badgered would run thin soon. She thought first to ask. "Can I ask you a question?"

She exhaled in a calm annoyance. "You ask a lot of questions." She pointed out in irritation.

"Just a curious helper." She smiled.

She stopped eating, as she began to feel her belly calm in satisfaction. She took a sip of her soda and turned her gaze back to Ruby. "What is it?"

"Do you know an Emma Swan?" she asked.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No-I don't." she said. She looked at her plate and grabbed another gradually cold French fry and plucked it into her mouth. "Why would I know her?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Just thought that maybe you would."

"Well I don't." she replied. She watched the girl look out of the diner window. "Your name is Ruby, right?" she asked. She looked at the name tag in confirmation. Weird that she seemed not to pay much attention to it until current.

Ruby turned her large and seemingly mysterious dark eyes back to her. "Everyone calls me Red." She answered.

"Hm-like red riding hood." She joked.

"What did you say?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Nothing-" she smirked. "Just a joke." She said, shrugging off Ruby's change in attitude.

"Right-" Ruby shrugged. "A joke." She mumbled. Her curiosity then resurfaced as she asked. "You know my name-"

"Yea-Red." She smirked and took a sip of her soda.

Ruby returned her playful grin. "So what's yours?"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you're probably getting annoyed at the not mentioning her name part, but I promise the next chapter-well you'll see lol! Again I hope you awesome people enjoyed and please Review if you wish! **___


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer-**** Everyone except my creation**

The night seemed to fly into existence and Ruby realized that she'd spent the remainder of the day talking. And even still she found very little of the new mysterious she in town. She was quite talented at covering and running around questions that were asked of her. Eight o'clock rolled around and it was obvious that her new friend was extremely tired.

She lead her into the bed and breakfast part of Granny's. When they got up to the room, Ruby unlocked the door and handed the key to the girl that insisted she be called E.

"There are night clothes in the chester."

E turned around. "I've heard of spare tooth brushes, and even shaving cream-but never have I heard of spare nighties." She teased.

"Well-" Ruby replied. "We are a one of a kind kinda place." She returned with a smirk.

E snickered. "I've noticed. Where's the washer and dryer?"

"Down the hall." Ruby answered. "Well I'd better get going." Ruby grabbed the door in a progress to close it. "And by the by-the spare grooming utensils are in packages in the bathroom. And I had granny set a couple of shirts up in the closet for you to choose." She smiled and then turned to leave.

"Red?" she called. Ruby turned around. "Thanks."

Ruby saw the resemblance of a smile on her features. "Progress." She smirked. "Anytime." She said. "Goodnight."

She watched her leave, and finally took in the quaint subtlety of the room. It possessed a feeling of warmth that she had become none too familiar with of late. The scent it held was that of pumpkin spice and cinnamon apples with a hint of vanilla. She wished to never leave but knew that inevitably she would have too. She knew that Red was being quite lenient on the price of such a beautiful small place.

She resigned to the bathroom and started the water placing on as hot as her skin could take, before she disrobed and hopped into the shower.

She shivered in delight at the feel of the hot water running down her naked back. She hadn't even started to lather before she could already feel herself more clean than before. She turned around in the shower and peeked out of the curtain to see a rag neatly folded with a bar of wrapped soap and a lavender colored pouf sponge next to it. She guessed it to be his and hers choice. "Thank you Ruby." She mumbled before she grabbed the small sponge and unwrapped the soap to lather it with the now wet sponge and wipe the dirt from her body. She scrubbed her face with the soap before lathering her hair up with the complimentary shampoos. She looked down to see the dirt leaving her body and was suddenly relieved and quite thankful that she'd found an acquaintance and potential friend in Ruby Red.

No sooner she hopped out of the shower she went to the dresser to find something to wear. She found, folded, a long t-shirt with sleeves outreaching the length of her small arms. It wasn't at all flattering but sufficed for something as simple as going to sleep. So after she put the shirt on, she grabbed her clothes and opened the hotel door. She peeked outside to gather her surroundings before she tip toed to the laundry room and placed her clothes in the washer. As soon as the clothes were started to she rushed back to her room and sat next to the window staring out into the clearing of the night sky. She refused to sit on the bed, knowing full well that he would fall asleep and completely forget about her clothes.

There were so many things that seemed to stand out in the town. She watched as paired coupled walked down the warmly lit street along with a few loners, that even in their lack of company seemed to be content within themselves. No random breakout fights or bickering loudly; just silent and subtle laughter and murmurs of love and care.

"What a weird little town." She whispered. Though, oddly enough, she still found it to be a cute town.

So enveloped in the town, she hadn't noticed the hour and a half go by. She got up from the chair and rushed into the hall to place her clothes in the dryer. Exhaustion wore her down and she then decided that she would wake up early in the morning and pick her clothes out of the dryer. She hopped into bed and snuggled under the thick crème colored blankets and immediately fell into slumber….

"How is she?" Emma asked her father as he sat at the counter drinking a cup of tea.

Charming shook his head. "I don't know." Was his simple answer. During that last couple of days, Snow had become so withdrawn and antsy, he could barely get a word in edge wise about any opinion he had on her sudden change in behavior. He turned around and glanced her to see her still lying in bed asleep. "She's-there's something going on. And she's not telling me."

Emma stood the opposite side of the counter and folded her arms. "Well, maybe she doesn't know."

Charming eyed Emma for a moment and then nodded his head as her suggestion sort of made sense to him. "Maybe-but I just get the feeling that-that there's something she _does_ know. And she's not telling us."

Emma was forced to agree with her father's assumption. Her mother did seem to be keeping something at bay; for what reason she had no idea. "Maybe she's just not ready-"

"I am now."

Both Charming and Emma turned to see Snow standing near the stair. Charming rushed to her and took her gently by the arm and ushered her toward a chair. "What's happening to you Snow?"

Snow hesitated for a moment. "I-I'm so sorry." She looked up at Charming. "I know I've been distant-pushing you-Emma-and even Neal and Henry away. But there's-there's something I've." She started but paused as her words escaped her.

Emma knelt down next to her and grabbed her mother's hand. "You can tell us anything. You know that."

Snow gave her daughter a loving and grateful smile. She then turned to Charming with a look of seriousness. "I've been having dreams-" she started. "Visions almost." She added. "Of a past-of us." She said to her husband. She looked at Emma. "Of Emma-our family." She said with a smile before it dissipated.

"I was there?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh no, sweetheart-well yes and no. You were-in my stomach." She smiled, and once again her cheerful feature vanished. "Except-"

Charming became anxious with her pauses. She had finally arrived to point of her story that she never seemed to surpass. This time he would make sure that she had. "What, Snow-what's wrong?"

Snow looked out into nowhere, her head shaking in disbelief as she reentered the dreams. "It was different." She simply replied.

"What do you mean?" Charming asked. He glanced at Emma before he turned his gaze back to Snow in concern. "How?"

"Regina-" Snow said looking at Charming. "She threatened to kill our child."

"How is that different?" Charming asked.

"I mean-no offense-but didn't she always try to kill our line? What's new?" Emma commented.

"No-" Snow shook her head. "This was different-she wasn't threatening a curse this time. Or at least not this one." She informed. "I'm telling you-it was different." She then looked at Emma, eyes wide. "She said that you were a boy-"

"What?" Charming looked at his wife incredulously.

"Like-she knew the future-like she knew our child was a boy. I-" Even now, Snow was starting to become confused. Her head started to throb. She placed her hands to her temple.

"Okay-that's enough for tonight." Charming said and ushered her back to the bedroom. "Let's just get some rest-and we'll talk more about this in the morning."

Snow sat on the bed and allowed Charming to coddle her into the bed when another thought came to remembrance. "Rumple-we have to find Rumple-he knows!" she exclaimed and hopped out of bed.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said grabbing Snow by her waist and lifting her back into the direction of the bed.

"Did you really think it would be smart to go the dark one's house in the middle of the night just for a dream?" Snow sighed and sat back onto the bed. Emma saw the disappointment in her mother's face. "We'll figure this out tomorrow."

Early morning had fallen in when Ruby had awoken. She hurried t shower and dress so that she could head back to the inn to check on E. It hadn't taken her long to get back to the inn. She approached the door of her room.

"E?" she called in a hushed tone, as she started to knock when the door creaked open. Confusion and sudden concerned rushed to Ruby as she carefully opened the door "E? Are you there?" she called out, a little louder this time. "E, is everything alright-oooh myy-" she cut off when she looked up to see that the roof of the room had been blasted through. "What the-"

Snow, Emma and Charming entered the shop, Snow looking around the shop just taking in everything, wondering if something was present the would hint to what was going on with her.

"Hey mom."

Emma looked up to see Henry smiling at her. "Henry-you're here early." She replied giving her son a hug and kissing his forehead.

"Yea-mom dropped me off-I wanted to come in early. Grandpa is supposed to be showing me a few things. Magic things." He grinned.

She started to answer when Gold walked into the room. She looked back down at Henry. "That sounds cool." She hesitantly said.

"Henry-why don't you go in the back and get the supplies-so we can start."

Henry smiled at Emma and then turned and went into the back room to grab the things needed for whatever it was his grandfather was going to show him.

When Henry left the room, Gold turned his attention to the family standing in the front of the store. "And what exactly is it that you want?"

Emma attempted to play it off. "Oh-just came to pick my-up my-take my son to lunch." She covered.

"It's a bit early for lunch." He said. He saw Emma about to spit out another lie and stopped her. "How about we just cut to the root of why you're here." He demanded more so than suggested.

Charming stepped forward. "We need your help."

Snow then stepped ahead of her husband. "I need your help."

Gold snickered. He thought to ask why he should help any of them; let alone Snow. But thought better of it when reminding himself that in assisting Snow and Charming, there always seemed to be a particularly interesting result. Still, he didn't want to seem too curious. "And why exactly, should I help you?" he asked.

"Look-I could give you a plethora of reasons as to why it would be the nice thing to do because honestly I don't see how it would benefit you in anyway." Snow started. "But I won't waste your time and can only ask you to help me out of the goodness of your heart."

Gold didn't say anything; only tilted his head in amusement. "Well I have to say, dearie-that must be the most impressive groveling I've ever heard."

"Alright enough, Gold." Charming cut in.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Emma added.

Gold held his tongue for a moment before he finally resigned. "Fine-what do you want?"

"I've-been having-these dreams." Snow said, walking closer to Rumple. "Visions of our past-in the kingdom."

"And-memories of the past come and go. Why are you so worked up over the past."

"I was pregnant."

Gold still seemed unimpressed of her concern. "And that surprises you because-"

"Gold-" Charming said with exasperation present.

"What?" he returned. "You were carrying Ms. Swan at the time-so surely you understand why I have not heard anything proving that you are in need of my assistance, dearie."

"That's just it-" Snow exclaimed. "I'm not so sure it was Emma.

Finally, Gold was interested. "Now-we're getting somewhere." He mumbled. "What do you mean, it wasn't Emma?"

Snow couldn't seem to think of the words to describe the rush of a sentence that had just escaped her lips. She turned to Emma. She was obviously aghast with confusion.

"Wai-what do you mean, it wasn't me?"

Snow couldn't seem to find the words. She looked at Charming, who also seemed to be confused. "I-I don't know."

"There's another one out there?" Emma asked.

"Wait are you saying we have another kid?" Charming asked, eyes wide with shock.

Snow gulped. "I-I don't know." She said. She quickly turned her gaze back to Gold. "Which is why I've come to you-you remember everything-"

"And so does Regina."

"Regina isn't the dark one." Charming commented.

Gold saw reason. "Well while that may be true-even I don't recall a child other than Ms. Swan and-well-my son's namesake."

They all looked at one another with disappointment. "Okay-" Emma sighed. "A dead end-"

Charming looked at Snow. "Doesn't matter-we're gonna find out more." He took her face into his hands with reassurance in his handsome features.

"Yea-" Emma agreed. Though, something in her could not help but feel crowded and a little discontent at the thought that maybe her parents shipping her off as a baby into a world of pain, wasn't' the first time they'd done such a thing to a child. However, until everything was cleared up she felt she needed to be mature and keep her eyes on the situation at hand. She turned. "Well until then-"

"Emma! Charming!"

They all turned to see Ruby blundering into the shop, exasperation and anxiety in her gaze. "Ruby?" Emma, Charming and Snow approached her closer.

"What's the matter?" Charming inquired of her uneasy appearance.

Gold stood in the corner and watched as the conversation went down. Something had obviously happened. And he was intrigued to say the lease.

"Hey, grandpa?" Henry came into the room. "You coming?-" he started to ask when he turned to see the tense situation. "Mom-what's going on?"

Emma looked at Henry and placed her hand up, for him to hold on a second. She knew there was no point in telling him to go into another room as he would eventually find out later. "One minute honey." She then turned back to Red. "What is it?"

"I-made a mistake-I should have told you-I should have told as soon as she came-"

"What are you talking about?" Charming cut off her muddled sentence. "Slow down Ruby-just calm down-and tell us what's going on."

Ruby exhaled. "You're gonna wanna come and see this."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Please Review and I'll surely reply if I can thanks! **** btw if I guess if you don't have an account and are just a guest unfortunately I can't respond, but if you have an account I will gladly reply if I can! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer-**** Everyone except my creation**

She swiftly ran through the woods in frustration and fear. 'what is happening to me?' she asked herself as she slowed her pace and continued to travel down sullen dank forest.

Her small hands were whistling emanating with power that she could not control. She knew that calming herself would be the only way to decrease her risk of blowing up something else.

When she heard the rustle and gasps in the near distance, she freaked herself completely out and blasted a nearby tree. She jumped back at the sudden rush of power that she'd released. She turned her gaze momentarily toward the trees that separated her from the town and started again in a run. She had to get away.

"What the-" Emma gasped when she saw the obliterated roof of the inn. "What happened?"

"Ruby!" Ruby turned to see her grandmother rushing from the place with anger apparent in her gaze. "What have you-what-I knew this was a horrible-horrible idea!" she exclaimed.

"W-granny I-"

"No!" Granny cut her off. "We should have reported this-we should have reported her directly to the sheriff!"

"W-how do you know it was her?" Ruby attempted at casting doubt though even she had a feeling that it was her.

"What's going on here-oh" Regina stood there.

No sooner Regina made her presence known, Snow turned to her. She was aware of the impending problem but she still could not resist asking whether she remembered anything concerning her dream. "Regina do you remember anything about-"

"Not the best time, mom." Emma commented with annoyance.

Snow paused for a moment. She started to say something else when Charming interceded. "Emma's right Snow. The town could be in danger."

Regina glanced Snow curiously for a moment. She had a distinct feeling that whatever it was that Snow was about to ask had nothing to do with the occasion at hand. She figured before she returned her attention back to Emma that she would sooner or later find out. Because there never was just one problem happening in Storybrooke. "Okay-I would ask why I am here, and what happened to the roof-but I'm guessing this inquiry is exactly why I'm here in the first place. And I assure you I had nothing to do with-"

"That's not why I called you." Emma assured.

"Well then what is it?"

"I'm getting the hang of my powers but-there are just a lot of things that you can do that I can't."

"Thanks for recognizing the extent superiority but I still don't _understand_ why I'm here-"

"Is there any way you can see if this blast was caused by magic?"

Regina hesitated for a moment. "What makes you think that this was done by magic?" she asked.

"When is something not magic?" Emma exasperated.

Regina's eyebrow rose in agreement. "True." She mumbled. "Fine." She said as she waved her hand over the barrier of the building. "Magic, as I'm sure you know leaves traces behind. Because this place is full of magic it would be hard to decipher what's what-assuming it wasn't a special kind of magic such as yours, Gold or even mine." She stated. "But then my magic created this so it stil-" she paused when she saw the golden sheer blue like gold that emanated over the cracked edges of the roof. "This is definitely magic."

Emma watched the concerned look on Regina's face. There was obviously something eating at her. "What? What is it?" she asked. "Do you know who it is? Is it telling you who it is?"

Regina shook her head. She didn't answer right away. "Whoever this is-" she scoffed. "She's quite powerful."

"How do you know?" Charming asked.

"Hmph-well besides the physical evidence." Regina pointed out the roof in a sarcastic way. "The trace of her magic is-different."

Emma mentally took in the situation before she readied herself to respond; when an explosion erupted from the forest. She quickly turned around to see smoke rising from a deep part of the forest. "Seriously?"

"Why do I have a feeling that's her?" Ruby commented in apprehension.

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked as her feet apparently thought so too when they started to walk down the street towards the explosion.

"Because-that's where her scent is leading." Ruby replied.

"Then what-are we waiting for?" Regina spat.

"Let's go." Emma said as she started to break into a run.

"I have a faster way." Regina said. Emma stopped and looked at her incredulously, waiting for her to explain what her suggestion to getting there was. Regina rolled her eyes and with a sudden wave of her hand they were all engulfed in a dark purple smoke and was suddenly in the forest.

Snow recognized the area when she recognized the old trailer where August had once stayed when he'd had the unfortunate experience of turning into wood.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, calling attention to the suspect.

The girl turned around and looked at them with defense in her eyes. Ruby saw the look of the assumed thought of betrayal in her eyes. She quickly shook her head before she spoke to reassure her otherwise.

"E-we're here to help! Please-don't!"

She knew that Ruby was being honest. "I-I didn't mean-" her words broke mid-sentence as she placed her hands up resignation. "I don't know what happened." She whispered.

"Who are you?!" Charming demanded.

"What are you doing here?!" Regina snapped as she could not recall anyone resembling her in their lives back in the enchanted forest.

Emma looked them at them wordlessly telling them to calm down. She turned back to the girl. "What's your name, kid?"

She backed away closer to the trailer. "Why do you need my name?"

"Well-uh you did kinda blow the roof off an inn."

"That was an accident!" she snapped as her hands started to ignite with tension again.

Ruby quickly interceded as she saw the girl starting to freak out. "E, calm down-breathe-alright? Everything's fine okay? Just calm down."

She calmed herself and her magic fizzled slightly. She looked back up. "You should leave." She said. "I'm not bothering anyone out here."

"Yea-that doesn't change the damage you've done." Granny spat.

"It was-an accident!" she growled back.

"E-we know it was an accident." Ruby reassured. "Jus-"

"Do we?" Regina asked. "We don't know this girl. Or what she's capable of."

"Look, kid-I don't think you're the one that should be giving orders considering the circumstances." Emma informed in a subtle tone. "So just tell us who you are and we can start from there."

"Look-lady. I don't know who you are but maybe you've noticed that I don't have control of this crap that's happening-and you are really not making it better." She cautioned. "So maybe someone else should talk-or better yet-maybe you all should just leave."

"So I see yeh've met the new resident." That deeply accented voice greeted through the trees.

Her gaze and hold on her ability loosened a little. "Who are you?" she turned to masculinely attractive young man smirking at her.

Emma watched Will approach the girl closer. "Will-I don't think that's a good idea." She cautioned and then suddenly thought more to ask. "What are you even doing here?"

"I live here." He simply answered. "Robin's camp isn't far from here."

"You-need to go."

Will looked amused at the young woman. "Why is that exactly?"

"I said go!" she snapped, before the magic surfacing from her fingers were released knocking Will Scarlet into a nearby tree, rendering him unconscious.

At the force of that power, alarm rushed through everyone. "Well what are you waiting for?" Regina exclaimed.

"I don't want to kill her." Emma said with concern. "And I don't know how to just knock her out."

"Fine." She spat and with a wave of her hand knocked the girl's body into the trailer.

"Holy-geeze!" Ruby exclaimed as she watched the force behind her hit. "You're sure you didn't kill her?" she said, rushing over to her.

"Oh-she's not dead." Regina rolled her eyes. "If she was you'd know it."

Ruby felt for a pulse. "She's still alive." She informed. As she watched the blood trickle down the hairline of her forehead.

"Will's fine-just knocked out." Charming called out to the others.

Ruby got up from where her friend lay unconscious. "What now? They need to get to the hospital. And we don't really have an exact location to where we are."

"Oh my-seriously?" Regina cut in. she shook her head and with a wave of her hand they vanished. "All you had to do was ask." She said as she turned and walked away.

Emma suddenly felt foolish as she realized that she hadn't really seemed much help in the situation that had just occurred. "I'll go to the hospital and wait for her to come too." She said, turning to walk away when Snow and Charming followed her.

"We're coming too." Snow smiled. "Besides, I'm the mayor."

"And I'm the sheriff." Charming added. "So-I kinda need to be there." He smiled.

"I'm coming too." Ruby rushed. "I mean-I feel like I could be of some sort of use. She seems comfortable around me-or well she did. I guess we'll see when we get there." Ruby said and walked past them.

Charming placed his arm around Emma and Snow. "Let's get going."

"I sure wish Regina would have zapped us there."

"Don't worry, kid." Charming grinned. "One day you'll be able to do it by yourself."

"Ha!" Emma said. "Wouldn't that be the day."

_**I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be longer and more informative! Thanks! **___


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright! An awesome reviewer has been asking pretty awesome questions…I really like the way your mind thinks! Lol! And I really appreciate your reviews! I decided that I'm just going to answer your questions through the story lol! But keep reviewing! I love reading them! **___

_**Disclaimer**__**-Everyone except my creation. **_

"Has she woken yet?" Emma rushed through the doors of the hospital.

Ruby responded with a shake of her head. Shortly following, Regina came in along with Henry. "Hey Henry." Ruby greeted. She turned to Regina. "Regina." She acknowledged.

Emma turned around. "Geeze, Regina-when you offered to take care of it I didn't think you'd put her in a coma."

"Oh hush the dramatics, Swan-she's fine." Regina hissed.

Henry looked up at his mother, Regina. "Mom-what's going on?"

"Regina-why'd you bring him here?" she looked down at her son. "Shouldn't you be at school, kid?"

"Oh you know how insistent he is-besides, we decided to play hooky and spend time together. He wanted to stop by here and see you."

Henry looked at Emma. "What's going on?"

"Nothing-" Emma answered. "Just a new resident got hurt."

"By mom, apparently." Henry said. He glanced Regina and then back at Emma. "What happened?"

"So-the roof cannot be fixed." Charming chimed in, entering the hospital waiting area. "The magic that damaged seems to be the only thing that can keep it in tact."

"What-happened?" Henry asked with a large amount more curiosity than before.

"A-person _might_ have blown the roof off of Granny's bed and breakfast." Emma mumbled.

"Might-is a strong word." Regina commented. She turned to Henry. "We're trying to find out who she is-and why she's here. Until then, you know as much as we do sweetie."

"So-how's the girl?"

Emma turned to see Will Scarlet limping into the waiting area. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in a bed resting or something?"

"I think I've been out for long enough." He snickered.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned away. "Yea-alright." She turned back to the small group in the front of her.

Will hear an inquiry of when she might have arrived. "I assume it was Tuesday-the first day I saw her." Ruby said. Will shook his head and continued to listen in the conversation.

"Actually-" Will finally interceded. "She's been here a little longer than that."

Charming turned around. "How do you know that?"

"I saw her when she crossed the border." He said.

"And why didn't you say anything before?" Emma demanded in annoyance.

"Truthfully, I was lookin' for a bargain-course I didn't find nothin'" he smirked. He paused a moment to see whether he actually could figure out a bargain. He couldn't and ignoring, the unbelieving looks, continued. "But yea-I saw her playing around with the cloaking barrier. Speaking of which-might I suggest, something more useful than a simple invisible barrier. That really doesn't stop people from coming in-"

"Who asked you?" Regina spat, causing him to back away in resignation.

"Just a suggestion."

"Well I'm sure someone will let you know the next time they bother to waste breath inquiring of your opinion."

Will scoffed and shook his head. 'Wow, so that's the kind of girl Robin likes.' He nodded and turned to sit down in one of the vacant chairs.

"Sheriff-" Dr. Whales entered the room in a rush. Emma and the others turned to him. "She's awake."

"Okay-" Emma exhaled and started in, when Charming grabbed her arm. "You sure you should be in there?"

"Uh-why-"

"Well I mean-I-she may be a little sensitive to you right now, sweetheart."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why-"

"Maybe I should go in-" Ruby replied. "At least she's-seen me more than once and she seems to trust me."

"Don't know about that anymore-she may think you led us to her."

"Jus-can I at least try."

"Yea-okay-sure Ruby but a sheriff and deputy still needs to be in there."

"Well whoever is coming in should make it quick because she is not trying to stay detained for long."

"Maybe one at a time should go-we saw what she could do so maybe we should take things a little slower-and then I convince her to allow you in."

"Ooor-we can temporarily bind her powers and get answers that way."

"Ju-just wait-wait!" Emma finally cut in. "Just let Ruby go in and if she can't produce progress then we'll go in."

"Thank you-" Ruby said and followed after Dr. Whales into the room.

"Miss?" Dr. Whales knocked onto the door. He could see that she was attempting to flee. She jumped when she heard his voice and sat back down on the bed. "You have a visitor."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "But I don't _know_ anyon-" she stopped when she saw Red coming into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Bought you some clothes." She said, placing. When she didn't respond to her gesture, she placed the clothes on the bed. "Yea-you know how scissor happy those ambulance can-"

"What?" she turned around. "Where is my jacket? Did they-"

"No-no-I-managed to convinced them not to tear that."

"Huh-oh." She said and turned back to the window.

"So-how are you?" Ruby asked.

"Jus-just stop it alright?" E turned around to look at Ruby. "You must really think I was born yesterday."

"What do you-"

"You think I don't know that your stupid police people didn't send you in here to soften me up and calm me down before they come in and interrogate me?"

"No-of course-"

"You're lying." E simply replied.

"Okay-" Ruby admitted. "But it wasn't there idea to send me in here-it was mine." She said.

"Why?" E asked a look of sarcastic amusement.

"Because I figured we'd gotten to know each other and-"

"Did we?" she returned as she sat on the bed. "You-don't know me." She replied. "And I don't know you." She spat. "So just send the pigs in so I can get this over with."

Ruby was slightly hurt at her words but understood the distrust she now held. "Fine-I'll go-get them." She walked out of the room and solemnly headed to the waiting room. When she stood to face Emma and the others, she let them know what the situation was. "She's ready for you." No sooner they all turned around a huge sound reverberated across the hospital. It was evident to be a blast. Emma looked at Ruby; wordlessly asking her did she really think that she would be that easy to catch. Ruby shut her eyes in frustration of how naïve she acted. "It might not be her?" she said at a last chance at defense.

After receiving the cold and frustrated looks they all rushed to the back of the hospital where E's room was located.

"Holy-" Henry started when he looked at his Emma. "So this-is what's been going on."

Emma looked at the large hole in the wall and rushed out of it to see if she could spot her from the street. Of course she realized the better as she certainly would not have stayed running the street in such a small town. Her thoughts came back to Henry. In a late response she answered her son's question. "Kinda."

She rushed through back alley ways and street corners, careful of her surroundings. She knew she would be immensely noticeable with a hospital gown on. So she went into the next alley and hid behind the dumpster; she then shimmied the skinny jeans on under her long gown and took it off. She quickly snatched off the oversized shirt she wore and placed replaced it with a long t-shirt. She rushed on her combat boots and rushed down the street. The shirt was overly large. So she knew that it must have been something that Ruby had bought on a whim at the store so she tied it up to rise a little above her pierced navel. She rushed down the road, convinced that maybe she needed to get out of town.

She practically power walked through the town in attempt to escape whatever trouble stood behind her.

"Going somewhere, dearie?"

She turned around as she remembered that painfully familiar accented voice. The look in his face didn't seem to be hatred nor that of a subtle disdain. He held a smirk of curiosity. She decided that she was no longer in his shop anymore and owed him no sort of explanation.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Gold scoffed at her smug behavior. "Such a noticeable difference between now and when you were in my shop."

"Yea-well that's because I don't owe you anything-including respect. We're not at your shop anymore."

"Oh-quite the contrary, dearie." He said as with a subtle lift of his hand her body rose into the air.

Her body suddenly felt constricted and without air. She felt as though she was choking. "I-what-do-what-do-"

"What do I want you ask?" he smiled. He saw the tears in the porcelain skinned girl's eyes. He felt that it was not due to sadness-but resist on attempting fight against the fact that he was taking her breath away. In the literal sense. "What everyone else in this town wants to know." He answered. "Who are you-"

For what felt the hundredth time, this question was asked. A question that plagued her since the day she had been old enough to think. Because the simple answer to that question was. "I-" she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Hmph-" Gold commented as he released his hold on the newly solemn girl. She fell to the ground clutching her neck. She coughed and choked. "Hm-I guess I'll just have to settle for your name then."

She glared his way. "I'm not telling you anything-"

"Hm-I expected as much." He returned. "No matter-I'll get it out of you." He smiled. He waved his hand and suddenly she was unconscious.

"Did you find her?"

"Yea." Emma answered, sitting at her desk in full on frustration.

Charming could see that his daughter was bothered. "Don't worry, Emma-we'll find her."

"Yea? Well I'd rather another roof or wall, get obliterated before we do."

"Emma-"

"I think I may be of some assistance."

The group looked up to see Gold standing in the door way of the office. Charming watched his hesitantly. "What do you want?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Oh-it's not what I want, dearie-it's what you'll want from me."

"Oh? And what is that?" Emma asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Her." Suddenly whoosh sounded throughout the office and there appeared the young girl unconscious in a cell.

Emma turned around, eyes wide and then turned back to him. "How d-" she started when thought better of it thinking about who she had been talking about. "This won't hold her Gold." She said.

"It will if her abilities were bound temporarily." He said.

The subtle sound of the girl coming into consciousness. Ruby who had felt so guilty that she had even allowed this thing to go this far in the first place gave a silent word to herself that she would tag along until everything was straightened out. She looked at Gold with slight panic. "Are they?"

Gold allowed them to sweat for a moment before he answered. "Yea-but it will only last a couple of hours-ten at the most."

Emma approached the cell where the girl was standing. The girl was frantic and tried desperately to ignite some sort of power that would will her to escape. "Hey! Hey! Kid! That's not gonna work here." She boasted.

She stopped and turned to look at the older man standing in the corner with his cane. "What did you do?"

Gold did not answer the girl, only stared at her wondering where it was she came from. He found amusement in her ignorance as to where she had actually landed herself. Storybrooke. He continued to watch Emma badger the girl in silent satisfaction as to where this was going; knowing all the while that Snow had been yearning to ask why he was so willing to help them locate her.

"Gold-"

"Why-am I helping you." Rumple finished as he turned his attention to her. "Simple-" he continued and turned his attention back to the girl. "she may be the key to your memories, dearie. And that would be an interesting turn of events." He grinned.

Snow's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Gold glanced at her for only a moment before returning his attention back to the girl and Emma. "Doesn't seem anyone is getting anywhere with that girl." He said. "Maybe you should take a wack at it." He suggested before he walked out of the sheriff's station.

Snow watched him walk away, and thought hard about his words before she turned around and made her way to the cell. She cut Emma off from interrogation. "Could I-"

"Snow-" Charming called to her in reluctance.

Snow looked at both her husband and her daughter, along with everyone else in the room. "I'll be fine." She reassured. "I'm Snow-remember?" she grinned and then turned her attention back to the bars where the headstrong girl sat stubborn on the small bed that lay next to the wall.

"Hey." She said to the girl. She didn't answer. Snow continued. "I'm the mayor of this town-"

She looked up at the woman talking to her. "And what is that supposed to mean to me?"

"Nothing." Snow quickly returned. "I-just wanted to introduce myself." She smiled. The girl looked at her reluctantly and then turned away again. Snow knew that she would have to try harder. "I know you must have had a hard couple of days."

"Ya think?" the girl spat.

"Hey! You're the one who's been causing trouble!" Emma snapped.

"Emma." Snow interceded. Emma took a deep breath and backed away. Snow turned back to the girl. "Sorry about that-"

"I don't like her." She commented as she eyed Emma with a grimace.

"Heh-" Emma only sheepishly smiled as she didn't really know what to say to such a comment. "My daughter-is really-a peach once you get to know-"

"Wait-what?" she cut her off. She looked up at the Emma and then back at Snow. "Your daughter?" The mayor simply nodded her head. She waited for further explanation when none came. "Soo-you're going to explain that to me right? Because there's no way-that-I mean you're the same age." Snow still did not respond. "Really-so you expect me to just up and believe that she's your daughter without you explaining?" she looked up at Emma. "You're what-twenty-seven, twenty-eight?" she turned her gaze back to the mayor. "And you-re what? Twenty-nine? _Maybe _thirty?"

Snow chuckled sheepishly. "It's a long story-but it's possible. And deep down, I know that with all that you've experienced…you know that."

E was reluctant to agree but the truth of it was, that she had to admit that it wasn't completely impossible. Of course, she did not say that and only looked away.

"Look-" Snow started. "We will help you in any way that we can." She said. "But you have to trust us." She said in a low and sympathetic voice.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any other place to go, kid." Charming added. "Not one as accepting as us." He said.

"In fact-to show good faith." Snow smiled. "I would love to have you over for tea." She smiled.

Either her liar radar was not working or these people were actually serious. "I don-"

"Then I can explain to you about my kid there-" Snow smiled. She lifted her hand through the bar. "Name's Snow-Snow White."

Her jaw dropped and shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing. "You're not serious." She looked up at the sheriff. "And who is he-Charming?" when the handsome young man smiled at her. "Oh wow." Her mind hadn't caught up with her. She looked at Ruby. Suddenly reminders of her dealings with her from earlier rushed back to mind. "No-"

Ruby gave her a sheepish smile. "Yea-"

"Red?" she said. "Red-Red riding hood." She stuttered. "No-no this-this isn't right-this. There are like books and stuff-but-"

"It's real-we're real." Snow responded. "I'll be happy to explain everything."

"I'm waiting-"

"You don't wanna be released?" Snow asked.

E backed up and sat down. "I'm in a town full of 'storybook characters'-I think I'll take my chances in here."

Snow scoffed. "Alright-" she said. "So-how about we get your name-"

"E-" she simply answered.

"Your real name." Snow responded.

She hesitated for a moment as she never trusted anyone with her name. A name could be used to such damage, as far as she was concerned. But she knew at this point no greater damage could possibly be done. Either she would stay in this town-or she would most likely die in this town as far as she could conceive. The mayor could explain things or at least clear up why this town is full of people that believe they are fairy tale characters. At this point she felt she had no choice but start with a name. As hesitant as she was, she decided to finally give in.

"Frost-"

"Frost?" Snow responded. "Odd name for a girl."

She got up from where she sat and looked away. She hesitated once more and turned around. "Ella, Frost."

_**HII! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I DECIDED TO MAKE HER LAST NAME FROST IN CORRELATION WITH SNOW! SO YEA! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE DROP YOUR REVIEWS! WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANKS **___


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Just been a little stuck! But I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer****-Everyone except the person I made Thanks!**_

She sipped her cup of coffee, that Emma was practically forced to cordially hand her through the cell bars as Snow White began to spin the would be tale of how everyone in Storybrooke somehow originated from an enchanted forest. How, Ruby was indeed Red Riding Hood and Snow was the princess Snow White while David Nolan was the farm boy turned prince Charming and Snow White's husband.

She shook her head and looked away. "This is unbelievable." she whispered. She gathered her thoughts and turned her gaze back to the crew at present. She looked at the brunette short haired woman staring at her with a grimace of what seemed forced withheld distrust. She had appeared during the middle of the one called Snow White's explanation with a kid she guessed to be between preteen and teenage. She smirked and. "So you're the evil queen, huh?"

"Not-anymore." Regina spat. It always awakened a bitter seed within her when categorized into such an unwilling role.

Ella snickered and turned away. "Oh=" she scoffed sarcastically. "you are." she said in a mocking tone.

Emma was extremely dissatisfied of her underlying audacious demeanor. "Watch it kid-you have no idea-"

Ella looked at her. "Ella-" she corrected. "I showed you the courtesy of relinquishing my name." she cut off. "I would appreciate you using it."

"You're pretty cocky for someone on the wrong side of the bars." Regina commented.

Ella shrugged. "Well the way I see it-Regina?" she said in a wordless way, asking her whether she had gotten her name right. When Regina did not respond she gathered as much. "I'm a homeless 'kid' with no family and no place to go-not to mention that I'm a freak-although you temporarily took that away from me." she took another sip of her coffee. "So the way I see it-what else could go wrong?"

"You could-die." Regina rebutted with a smirk.

Ella found amusement in her words. "Was that a threat?" she asked. Admittedly enough, she was a bit anxious at the underlying threat.

Regina released an unsettling and perfect smile. "I don't make threats-Ella." she smiled.

"And what do you call it?"

"Cross me and you'll find out."

"Mom-" Henry intervened. He grabbed her hand with a reassuring and calm smile.

Regina returned her son's smile and returned her gaze to Ella. "I apologize for my outburst."

Ella hesitated for a moment. "Thanks-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Regina returned.

"Oh-" Ella nodded. "Got it-"

"Look kid-" Emma started, placing an end to the subject. "You know who everyone in this room is-now start talking."

Ella gave her a look of seriousness. "Why should I tell you anything about me-"

"Cut the crap, alright? We delivered our end of the deal. Now who are you?!" she demanded.

Ella got up from where she sat and walked the length of her cell. She hadn't intended to necessarily stall on explaining who she was. The painful fact of the matter was that she had no clue as to who she was. As far as she was knew, there was nothing to tell. She dropped the empty coffee cup on the little bunk that sufficed for a bed and turned around to the others. "I don't know-who I am." she answered finally. She shrugged. "Like I said-I'm a lonely foster kid. I've grown up in the system." she shook her head. Her mind was not mentally prepared to speak into existence her unwilling anonymity. She looked up to the others, determined to stay mentally strong as she spoke her past leading up to the moment at hand. "I have no recollection of my parents; whether they died or just did not want me. All I know is that one day a couple backpacking through Colorado Rockies. They were young and not so ready to take on a child, so they dropped me off at social service building. I've been drifting ever since, from family to family. Moving from place to place and then being thrown back into the system after the family found me an inconvenience."

Emma watched the pain in the girl's eyes as she continued on explaining her life full of trouble. She understood impeccably, why this girl was closed off and reluctant to share anything so symbolic as a name; let alone such a painful back story.

Snow looked at Emma with a look sympathy and pain in her eyes. She could see by the look in her daughter's eyes that she was on one accord with how this girl felt, as she went through something painfully similar. She grabbed Emma's hand and gave her look of empathy before returning her gaze back to the girl.

Ella chuckled gruffly. A chuckle that obviously was an attempt to hide the pain behind such a depressing back story. She looked into the eyes of every one of them, tears warring to release themselves from her dark and still colorful gaze. She closed her eyes and scoffed. "So you see-there is nothing to tell. The only thing that I can tell you about me that I am certain of-my name-is Annabella Frost. And I only know that because of a blanket-" her eyes looked past everyone else as she recollected the blanket. "baby blue-my name embroidered in buttercup yellow. It always seemed a scent of peppermint." she inhaled as if she had just caught a whiff of the scent. "and a feint lilac and vanilla." unbeknownst to her, the tears had finally won out as one escaped her eye. She didn't bother wiping it away as it was obviously seen by the others. There would be no point in feigning that she had not let out a moment of weakness. Still, she turned to the others, her gaze returned to the stoic behavior that she had become so accustomed to. "My last foster parents, burned it in front of me-to teach me a lesson."

"Oh my gosh." Ruby whispered. She could not fathom how horrible a human could act.

"How could a human being do such thing?" Snow hissed. She felt as though she had been going through the painful reminder of what Emma had to go through as a child.

"Look-I don't mean to be the insensitive one here-but how do we know she's telling the truth?" Regina asked.

Ella looked at Regina and rolled her eyes. "Yea-I'm gonna sit here an spit out a complex story just to win sympathy from you so can let me go-wait-that's actually a good idea." Ella snickered.

"So you are lying." Regina replied.

"If I have to tell you-then I guess you'll never find out."

"Well then I guess you can stay here and rot." Regina spat.

"Regina." Snow said looking at her. "I'm the mayor of this town-so I have to make that decision."

Regina rolled her eyes. "None of this would have gotten past me had I still been mayor." she mumbled in annoyance. "Look we don't know what this girl is capable of-or well we know now what she can do-but we have no idea of her limits. Why risk that?"

Charming looked between Snow and Emma. "She's right. We cannot risk the safety of this town because of a sad past. That may or may not be true." he looked at the girl. "No offense."

Ella nodded and resigned. "None taken." she sat on the bed.

Emma approached the cell, still resonating on the fact that Regina thought that she was lying. And while she could not blame anyone for thinking such a thing, given the her recent mishaps, she knew that the girl was being truthful. "She's telling the truth." Emma said.

Ella looked up at Emma, a look of amusement on her face. "Oh?" she stated and got up from the bed to approach Emma, face to face; not in an intimidating way but to have a closer look of this seemingly attractive blonde that was apparently to be referred to as the 'savior'. Yes, she was telling the truth but she wouldn't be who she was to just simply agree instead further attempt to understand why it is that she actually believed her. "And how do you know that-Emma Swan?"

Emma smirked. "Because-I can tell when someone is lying-and you kid-are not lying."

"What are you-some kind of lie detector?"

Ruby watched the subtle tension between the two, and finally began to pay attention to her senses as something came back to mind. That scent. But it couldn't be any relation, right? No of course not. She watched Emma and this girl look at one another-both with a determination to be defiant of the other. Both so similar in certain ways. Maybe it was because both of them had been brought up in foster care. She smirked as recollections of her earlier conversations with Ella were bought back to her attention. She looked away from the situation as an ironic thought resurfaced. "You could call it a super power." she looked back up at the girls and then at Snow. Her gaze wandered to Charming and then back to Emma and Ella._ 'something tells me this is going to be an interesting situation.'_

_**I hope you enjoyed! I'm still experiencing a little bit of writer's block but I'm still gonna try and keep it up! Please let me know what ya think! Thanks! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! I was so excited to get in new reviews! Both positive, negative and inquisitive ones! Because I could not directly respond to the Guest in a message, I will say that I promise Charming is not trying to sacrifice anyone! It'll be better explained! I promise! Hope you enjoyed everything else though!**_

_**Disclaimer****-Everyone except for Ella. Thanks!**_

"_Are you certain that this kid is even a boy?!" Regina spat as she looked into her mirror, rage in her eyes. Patience expired and immediately had been replaced by anger as the due date of the child had passed its time. Or at least as far as she was concerned._

"_Oh-are we doubting my abilities, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired as he leaned against the wall of her large chamber. _

_Regina turned to face the dark one with a grimace of mistrust. "Not so much your ability to see the future-" she took a random vile of elixir that she'd received from Rumpelstiltskin to complete her plan to destroy Snow White and all that she had loved. She fondled between her fingers before she placed it back onto her vanity and looked at the dark one once more. "No-it's your ability to deceive that grants me pause, dark one."_

_Rumpelstiltskin cackled with amusement. "Now what could I possibly gain from lying about the simple gender of a child?"_

"_Of course, I wouldn't know that." she replied. "But then your methods of obtaining-your version of trade and pay-of compensation is very much different to that of a simple merchant or thug." she commented. "You're the dark one-there's always a catch to every deal."_

_The dark one looked at her with a small smile. "You have pegged right, dearie." he grinned. "Still-" he smiled. "This time-I have no deceiving ideas of the situation-in fact, this wish in particular is deal free."_

_At that comment, Regina's eyes shot up into his direction. "Free?" her eyebrow rose in distrust and curiosity. A grin entered her features as she approached him closer. "I have never known you to do anything without a price."_

_Rumpelstiltskin snickered. "Exactly-but this one will be-amusing to play out."_

"_And why-is that?" Regina returned._

"_Well-there's a certain part of this vision that I cannot access-but so far as I see-in me doing nothing-I lose nothing-"_

_Incredulously Regina looked at Rumpelstiltskin. "And wha-why didn't you tell me this before?" before the dark one could respond, she continued in angst. "And what exactly is going to happen to me?"_

"_Now that-my dearie-is the question."_

"_So that is the deal." Regina came to the conclusion. "I go through with this-not knowing whether I will survive?"_

"_Why yes! That is exactly it!" he laughed. _

"_So you weren't going to tell me whether this would actually work." Regina stated more so than asked. The dark one only smiled and shook his head in amusement._

_When he saw the look on her features he rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "I don't see why you have chosen this way in particular to kill the boy anyway." he said and turned back around and looked at her. "It's more dangerous than it's worth."_

"_And what makes you think that?" Regina said. "Did you see me die?" she asked. "Did you even really see the kid's gender? Did you see the kid at all?"_

_The dark one's finger rose in the air for her to pause. "Uh-yes-I did see the child-and yes it was a boy, dearie-" he said and then continued. "And-No-I couldn't see that far but-you were alive and kicking from what I could catch." he grinned in a mocking tone. "But if I can't see the future then something is disrupting my vision dearie-something powerful." he added. He didn't finish the rest of his sentence, insinuating that she would read in between the lines._

"_And you think it's the kid." she concluded. She scoffed when she saw Rumpelstiltskin shrug his shoulders in a 'don't believe if you wish' sort of way. _

_When he saw the disbelieving look in her eyes he shrugged. "Do you have another explanation?"_

_Regina thought it over; and to be quite frank she did not have another explanation. Still, she refused to believe that a child was so powerful as to disrupt a future before even being born. Instead she cast the thought aside. "I don't care of the future." she spat, coming to terms that she had lost all she'd ever loved in the first place. As long as Snow White lived in misery as she had, that was all that mattered to her. "As long as I see the light and love leave her eyes as that child dies in front of her-the hope fade away." she relished in the thought of the ensuing never ending pain that Snow and Charming would soon understand. A chilling smiled appeared across her evil and fair features. "That-is all I need._

She sat there at the desk watching the young girl sleep in the small bed of the cell. Something about the girl bayed her to stay there in the office. She was an impeccably defiant and bullheaded young girl. But she possessed a power that reigned similar to that of Regina and Emma.

"It's getting late, Snow."

Snow didn't turn gaze to her husband. She kept her eyes on the young Ella. "Annabella Frost." she whispered. "Beautiful name." she mumbled.

Charming watched her watch the girl in the cell. He was very much aware that Snow felt a certain obligation in looking after her because of the guilt correlating to her abandonment of Ella as an infant. He allowed for another moment or two before deciding take her home. "Yea, I guess it is pretty nice." he replied. In fact, it was a very nice name; 'Annabella Frost' he thought. It was actually quite a beautiful name. He looked at the girl for a moment as she continued to slumber. "It fits her."

Snow's eyes never left the girl as she continued conversation with her love. "You seemed quite adamant in keeping her here."

Caught off guard by his wife's sudden suggestion, Charming replied. "I don't think that I was, what you would call adamant." he said, placing his holster around his shoulders.

Snow nodded. "Seem to me that you were."

"I was only doing my job, Snow." he replied, suddenly tired of the subject at hand.

Snow turned around and eyed Charming suspiciously. "Yea-still-you seemed more in the 'just doing your job' mode than usual." she teased.

Charming turned around to look at his wife. He sighed, realizing that he may have been slightly less permissive than and understanding than usual. "I guess-I've had time to think and I've realized that sometimes we act as if we are still in the enchanted forest." he shook his head. "And we're not." he simply replied. "We are in this realm now and in past problems we have had with mysterious strangers we never took correct precautions, which ultimately lead to someone getting hurt."

Snow got up from her seat took his hand into hers'. "We've always made it out of situations with the old way. Why change it?"

"Because one day, the old way won't work, Snow." he reasoned. He looked down and exhaled harshly. "I almost lost Emma-we almost lost Emma the last time we didn't take precautions and-"

Snow wordlessly stopped her husband by placing her finger to his lips. She nodded her head in understanding to his actions. "I understand." she smiled and kissed his lips.

Charming felt a little more relieved. "I don't believe that the girl is here to harm anyone more so than to just find out who she is. But Regina, along with everyone else in the town would not be so kind as to accept that the sheriff has allowed a powerful stranger to roam the streets. Specifically one that cannot control her abilities." he added. "Just for now-we go along to get along. And besides, I feel that maybe she's alright with having a warm place to sleep at night."

Snow neglected to think about that upside. "Yea-"

"I'm not a baby-and I couldn't go anywhere if I tried." a voice intervened. Snow and Charming turned around to see Ella staring at them with a furrowed brow. "Not smart to have a kid out so late; especially in a sheriff station of all places."

"The kid's right." Emma broke into the conversation before Snow or Charming could reply.

"She shouldn't be here alone, Emma." Charming input. "We've all witnessed what she can do."

"That's why I'm going to sit here and watch her." Emma responded. She heard Ella scoff and mumble something under her eyes. "Can it kid."

"I've had about enough of this 'kid' business." Ella blurted.

Emma started to respond when Snow intervened. "You sure you should be here-alone-with her?" she inquired. "I mean-you two don't exactly get along." she chuckled nervously.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Look-we'll be fine." she spat. "Now go home and get some rest."

Charming reluctantly eyed his daughter and then glanced at the seemingly annoyed girl, now standing up in her cell with her arms crossed. "I can stay with you."

Emma smirked at his protective fatherly instinct to spend the night with her. "I think I can handle it dad." she snickered.

"But you need just as much if not more rest than we do."

"I-am fine." Emma assured. "Besides, I don't have a kid-or ya know, mine isn't a-you know what I mean. Just go already." she pushed, ushering them to the exit of the room.

Knowing full well that they would not be the least bit capable of convincing her otherwise, they hesitantly gave in. "Fine-but be careful-" Snow said, hugging her.

In a teasing manner, Charming grinned. "Listen to your mother." he kissed her forehead and then followed his wife out of the front door with little Neal.

"How sweet." Ella mumbled in subtle envy. "and weird."

Emma grimaced and headed back to the front desk and sat on the edge of the small table. "My mom and dad are the same age as me-yea-I know it's weird."

Ella smirked. "Yea-well at least you got family."

Emma recognized the hidden pain in her words. She nodded in agreement. "Yea-and I'm thankful every single day of my life to have found them."

Ella acknowledged what she'd said and found it relieving to see that she was thankful for such a caring, albeit unusual family. "So-what's the deal with kid?" she asked, referring to the one they called Henry. "Ya know-the one hitting puberty." she said, making it quite clear that she was not referring to Neal.

"What about him?" Emma asked, in a defensive tone.

"Well." Ella started, looking out of the window for a moment before returning her ominous eyes to Emma. "I noticed he calls you mom-"

"Yea-"

"But it seems that he has a tendency to call the 'Regina' lady that too." Ella continued. "So-what? Is that a thing here? You guys just like to throw the word around?" she asked, and then thought better of the situation. She then hesitated before she inquired further. "Or-like are you two? Do you have some lesbian thing go-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-no!" Emma cut her off. "No! Of course not."

"Hey-no need to be embarrassed." Ella replied. "No judgment here. Whatever floats your boat-"

"No! Are you kidding me? No! It's nothing like that."

Ella resigned with her arms in the air. "Just asking."

Emma shook her head. "No-she's-its a long story." she mumbled.

Ella looked around her cell. "Do you see me going anywhere?" she asked rhetorically. "Anytime soon at least." she added.

"Tell me something." she said catching the attention of young Ella. "Your powers have been returned to you-" she scoffed. "Way before anyone left the jail." she said. "so why haven't you blown the wall away?"

Ella grinned. "And what makes you think that I can?"

Emma snickered. "Kid-if it's one thing I know, it's that you don't have to have control of your powers to cause damage." she got up from the desk and grabbed a chair, dragging to the front of the cell. "So-why are you still here?"

Ella sat back against the wall. "And why on earth would I tell you the reason for that-when you won't answer my question?"

"Because my question is more important than yours." Emma simply answered.

"That opinion is based from your own feelings so of course you feel that way; as I feel my question is just as valuable." Ella informed. "Now, I fear we're at an impasse." she smiled. "So-you tell me about your kid and I tell you why I did not leave."

Emma's face turned up in a scowl at her proposition. "Why do you want to know so much about my kid?"

"So he is your kid." Ella stated.

Emma sighed. "Yea-technically."

Ella gradually began to understand. "But not legally." she scoffed. She shook her head. "So let me guess; you gave up your kid, and somehow years later after someone else has raised him, you get to come back and play mommy." she harshly chuckled. "Wow-I'd think someone with such a familiar background as mine wouldn't be so hypocritical."

"You don't know me!" Emma snapped.

"I know people like you-I know that while you are quite thankful for your family, you still have a small bit of contempt for them giving you up as a baby, and now giving your brother a childhood that you never got a chance to experience. All the while, your past consists of the same fate that your parents delivered upon you as a child."

"I gave my kid his best chance." Emma hissed.

"And so did your parents-or at least that is what they would like to think; and judging by your mom's characteristics, I'm betting giving you up was a last resort for her. Yet, you still carry resentment, am I right?" she scoffed and looked away, knowing that she had struck a nerve. "All I'm saying is-if your kid can love you unconditionally without resentment-you should show your parents the same courtesy too."

"A little late for that pep talk kid." Emma spat. "We've crossed that bridge."

"Have you?" Ella reiterated. "You are more at home with them now, because you have adjusted yourself to your newfound family, just as any foster kid does. But deep down-you still feel like an orphan. That small parent less child in you never experienced a stable and nurturing family environment-so you'll always wonder what you missed out on-what you couldn't experience during that time of your life." she smirked. "You can never get rid of that feeling." she looked at Emma. "You know what I'm talking about, Emma."

Emma thought to open the jail cell and sock her one good time in the mouth, but truth of the matter was, she was telling the truth. Every single thing she said was true to an extent. Instead, she decided to change the subject. "Well, you have your answer-now give me mine." Emma demanded. When Ella did not respond, she gave a knowing smile. "You might _think_ you know me, Ella. But I _do_ know you." she grinned. "I know why you haven't left that cell."

"Oh do you?"

"It's the one place that you feel stable-the one place where you don't have to think about your next meal-the one place where you have no responsibilities." she smirked. "This is somewhat of a little vacation paradise for you." Emma said. "You have your powers. Gold told us that it would only last for a couple of hours, so you can easily escape."

Ella, at first thought, was pained and somewhat offended. But she realized that she was only relinquishing what seemed a large truth. "You forgot one minor detail." she teased.

"Oh? And what is that?" Emma curiously asked.

Ella gave Emma an unwavering stare before she got up from her bunk and started to walk around. "Your mom."

Now curious, Emma replied. "What do you mean?"

"I like talking to her-" she replied. She turned around realizing that thought she'd just spoken into existence was entirely too emotional. Nevertheless, she felt after calling the young woman a hypocritical orphan, she could relinquish some sort of emotion. Besides, as far as she was concerned, things couldn't get any worse. "This is, I guess you could call it, somewhat of a vacation. Not having to escape authority because my hands suddenly went haywire and blew up a building-or going to a bed and breakfast, to only have blown the roof off of the place while in my sleep." she looked at Emma again. "I know this town thinks I'm the 'next evil' conundrum in this town. I heard your parents talking-your father was right to side with you and Regina, in leaving me here. I don't fault him." she paused and looked down at her simmering small fingertips. "Your mother and Red are the only ones that seem to feel that they can trust me. I owe them that-and the only way to prove that is to _stay_ here." she smiled. "Otherwise, I would have gladly lived up to your expectations of blowing this place to bits."

"That's a surprising bit of truth that you willingly shared." Emma grinned. She could not help feeling that this kid reminded her of a younger considerably more immature version of Regina. 'Alriight-and maybe a little of myself' she thought. Either way, she was certain that while it would not be spoken verbally, they shared a mutual understanding.

"Ah-I called you a hypocratic orphan-" she simpered. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to release a little truth about me. After all, you have my most sacred of secrets."

"Oh? And what's that, Annabella Frost?" Emma asked.

"You just said it." Ella replied. She perced her lip as a grimace slowly appeared on her face. "And it's Ella."

_**I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Thanks!:)**_


End file.
